Back Again
by Suichuu Hotaru
Summary: Narnia is in need of it's heroes once more, but this time they will find help in a strange girl with an even stranger connection to Narnia itself.
1. The Call

This is just something I wrote because I was really bored.

It had barely been a day after their return from Narnia when adventure found them again. Just like before their trip, the afternoon was warm and sunny. But that night there was an awful thunderstorm. The clouds were dark red, the thunder tremendous, and the lightning struck dangerously close. After their experience in Narnia, they couldn't help but wonder if this was cause by magic for this definitely was not a normal storm. But who could do that? Unlike Narnia, Earth's only inhabitants were regular, non-talking animals, sons of Adam, and daughters of Eve. That was it, right?

The next morning the storm had died down to only a mist, though it was very thick. Lucy wanted to go out and play hide-n-seek along with Edmund, but Susan was afraid everyone would get separated and lost. They looked to Peter for the final decision. He was a bit confused though. He agreed with Susan, it could be dangerous, but he also felt strangely compelled to go out, almost as if someone was calling him.

When the others realized that Peter wasn't paying attention, they noticed a look in his eyes that they hadn't seen for what seemed like ages. Peter looked like a High King of Narnia again. After seeing this, the other three started to concentrate. What could have caused this change in Peter? Then they heard it. The calling. The feeling of Narnia in distress, thee same one they felt in Narnia when it was under the White Witch's control. They knew that, as kings and queens of that beloved country, they had to seek out the source and d whatever they could to help. So out they went into the blanket of mist, not as children to play, but as true rulers to help their people.

I know. It's not very good at all, but this is more of an experiment than a story, though it does get a little better in a few chapters.


	2. The Start

Wow, I didn't think people would like this story but apparently someone does. Thanks to Narnialover!

They walked in serene silence with Peter in the lead for about five minutes. At that point they passed a tree with a knife stuff in the bark. This caught them by surprise but not off guard mind you. From then on all four sharpened their senses and prepared themselves for any sort of attack. What they did not expect to see were three bodies, beaten and cut, in a pool of blood. The two girls rushed forward to the bodies huddled together slightly toward the left. They turned out to be a young boy and girl, neither too badly hurt. Peter walked quickly forward to the other body, an older girl. She was terribly cut up and had a shot wound right above her heart. A sense of urgency came over Peter. He picked up the older girl as Susan and Edmund each picked up one of the young ones and they all started back with Lucy running ahead to alert the Professor.

When the three and their passengers, Lucy, the Professor, and Mrs. McCready were waiting for them. In a spare room on the second floor, Peter, Susan, and Edmund put the victims on a bed and let the Professor examine them. He concluded that the two little ones would be fine, maybe a couple scars, but there were no serious injuries. Unfortunately, the older girl had little to no chance of surviving. There was nothing he could do for her and other two needed nothing done. Everyone was relieved that at least two would survive but the Pevensies felt that there was something more that could be done. Just a moment had passed when Lucy came up with the answer.

"Let's see if we can take them to Narnia. It was Narnia who called us to help them and if we can get there, I can use my potion." Lucy's idea was brilliant and they had nothing to lose. All four children desperately wanted to go back so there was no hesitation. Peter, Susan, and Edmund each picked up the original person and then they were off to the wardrobe.

I know these are really short, and I'm sorry for it. But they will get longer I promise.


	3. The Return

Someone has accused me of not doing my research. Well, I will not lie and claim to have read all of the stories. But I have read The Magician's Nephew, in which, two other humans travel to Narnia. Remember the Professor? He went, and even if you haven't read the book, you can tell in The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe. AND, this is my fanfiction, so I can make it however I want. If you have a problem with it then DON'T READ IT!

- - - - - - - -

A great lion raised his head and looked to the north.

"Beaver, go fetch Queen Lucy's potion and meet me in the courtyard."

"Yes Aslan," a beaver said to the lion known as Aslan, and he was off. Aslant slowly padded out to the courtyard, deep in thought. He was overjoyed that the Peversly were coming back but he was also scared for Aveleen, the daughter of Narnia. What could have possibly happened to harm her so, given her abilities. And who were the other two being brought? Before he could ponder any longer, Beaver came with the potion.

"Come, on my back. We go to greet our kings and queens as well as the daughter of Narnia.

(Scene Change)

"Aren't you glad that it's not winter! Imagine hiking through all this snow while carrying these three."

"Lu, you're not even carrying anything _now_." Peter pointed out playfully.

"That's not the point!"

They had only been walking for a few moment s when they felt the presence of Aslan. Lucy ran ahead and the others, hearing her shriek of joy, quickened their paces. As they passed the last few trees, there stood an army of creatures with Aslan, Beaver, Mrs. Beaver, Mr. Tumnus, and Lucy in front. Peter, Susan, and Edmund went as fast as they could. They had almost forgotten the three they carried.

Lucy rushed forward with the potion in her hands as the others slowly followed. A drop in the mouths of the two little ones cured both and they were up in no time. They were twins; both had jet-black hair with gray eyes and slightly tanned skin. For a moment they locked gazes with Aslan but then they turned around and the boy spotted the older girl. He grabbed his twin's hand to get her attention and direct her gaze to the older girl. She made a small whimper at the back of her throat then both ran to her side where Peter sat. Lucy jumped up as well and went to give her some of the potion when Aslan stopped her.

"Lucy, she cannot be healed by your potion. She needs the blood of Narnia," he said, walking forward.

"Peter, open her mouth. Thank you." Peter hesitantly reached over and pushed her jaw open. Aslan slipped some of his own blood into her mouth and stepped back.


End file.
